


This Isn't 90210

by coopbastian



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Prostitution, Romance, maybe just as ridiculous and silly as 90210
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coopbastian/pseuds/coopbastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>REPOSTED, WIP. Loosely based on a couple of storylines from 90210. Sebastian certainly knows how to start off his first year of college right—get wasted, unconsciously buys a bar, and upsets his father enough to deny him access to his money. Sebastian will do anything to get his money back, and so he finds himself becoming an escort. And then he meets Cooper…and it all goes downhill from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So I apologize for deleting this story, I just thought I'd take it down till I actually finished writing the whole thing. But since I deleted it, I haven't written any new chapters. So here is a repost and I'll do my best to update whenever I can!

"So you guys are prostitutes."

Nick's eyes widened at Sebastian's statement. They both glanced at a couple of their college classmates chatting with the group of men they just had dinner with, and then Sebastian was being pulled around the corner so they were out of earshot.

"We're not..." Nick started to say, but Seb was raising an eyebrow at him. "We're not prostitutes," he insisted. "We're escorts. We go out with other men, they pay us, and we don't have to do anything we don't want to."

Sebastian was still looking at him weird, but it was as if he was in thought. Perhaps this was the answer to all of his problems--well, financial problems, anyway. His life would be back to normal once he was back on a good financial stand and then he could ditch his friend's escorting service. The corner of his lips twitched and he was putting on that famous Smythe smirk.

"I want in," he said to Nick. "You dragged me along tonight so I think I deserve a little something. And I'll charge extra to spend the night with one of them."

It was Nick's turn to be confused. "Wait--so...you're not...disgusted?" he asked quietly, and Sebastian almost let his expression soften.

"Hey, times are tough," Bas said, shrugging. "Even I'm struggling. But especially sex-deprived. So am I in or am I in, Duval?" He put out a hand for the boy to shake, and they did. Before he could retract his hand Nick pulled him close.

"Do not tell _anyone_ ," he said rather firmly. " _Especially_ Jeff. Please, Sebastian. Just...don't." He finally let go and without another word, he walked back to the group, joining in on the conversation quite easily.

Sebastian stood there for a moment, trying not to think twice about what he just got into, or about what _Nick_ has been doing for who knew how long with other students. He had to do this if he wanted to keep his apartment and bar. This wasn't going to be any different than when he would go to Scandals to pick up guys, except he would get paid. It was a sweet deal, wasn't it?

Taking a deep breath and running his fingers through his hair, Sebastian rejoined the rest of the guys with a dirty joke and he could just _feel_ that they all wanted him right there. Then they were saying their goodbyes (one of them sneaking huge wads of bills to Nick) and they made their separate ways.

Sebastian stepped up to a particular man who stood out the most in the group, who was still saying goodnight to Nick and his buddies and thanking them for a lovely evening.

He was definitely the sexiest and the most charming. He had spectacular eyes and a killer smile and luscious hair. He seemed to be into himself a lot more than into anyone else around him, but Seb was sure by the end of the night he would be coming back for more.

"You look like you could use someone to rock your world tonight," Sebastian told him once everyone had gone. "Let that someone be me."

The man let out a chuckle (even the sound of his laugh was hot), and then he was looking over Seb's body before a small smirk appeared on his face.

"I was hoping you would say that," he said, which made Bas grin. He handed Sebastian a generous amount of bills, holding his hand that was possibly longer than necessary for what they were going to do. "That'll cover it, right?"

"It's more than enough." Without hesitation, Sebastian slipped the money in the inside pocket of his suit and he let the older man lead the way to his hotel room. They barely said a word to one another on the way, but they didn't need to. Somehow, they both just felt _comfortable_ in each other's presence.

And Sebastian never caught his name.

It was going to be a sweet deal, alright.


	2. One

Sebastian certainly knew how to start off his first year of college just right.

He got wasted at his first college party after the first week of school, dancing the night away, and sometime while he was walking back to campus, he bought a bar—a whole damn bar. When he called the previous owner the next day, they refused to give him the money back. He was stuck with the place.

And that upset his father enough to have him freeze all his bank accounts and trust funds until Bas learned how to be a responsible adult, which included getting a job, paying for his classes and dorm, and even paying the bills for the bar if he decided to actually run it.

How was Sebastian Smythe supposed to be a "responsible adult" _in college?_ These were supposed to be the best years of his life, but here he was, basically broke (the word made him shudder every time), living in a tiny dorm with a pain in the ass of a roommate—otherwise known as Hunter Clarington, and eating instant ramen for dinner every night.

But luckily, he was able to afford much more than noodles soon enough. A couple weeks later, Sebastian found ways to get money without working, because the day Sebastian worked would be the day of the fucking apocalypse.

So he tracked down old classmates who owed him money over the years, made bets with people at sports bars, borrowed money from Hunter and Nick and other Warblers who were attending the same college, and he even received lovely allowances from his mother and other family relatives.

However, it still wasn't enough for Bas.

Without thinking twice about it, he became an escort.

"How was the other night?" Nick asked him while Seb was on his way to his dorm before his next class.

"Well—hello to you too," Sebastian said, smirking a bit. "Sounds like someone wants the juicy details."

Nick made a face. "N-no, Bas. I meant—like, that guy you left with. He didn't…he didn't hurt you or anything, did he?"

Sebastian knew what he meant, but he didn't want to talk about it if it meant he had to feel this strange ache in his chest whenever he thought about that man.

"Ah, you mean the prince charming with the blue eyes," Seb said, plastering a smile on his face as they made it to the door of his room. "He couldn't keep his hands off me. I can't even remember the last time I came that many times in one night. He would hold me down and squeeze—"

"Sebastian! I'm being serious here. If he hurts you—"

Sebastian sighed loudly, crossing his arms over his chest. No one could appreciate his sense of humor, could they?

"I'm fine, seriously," he said. " _He_ was fine. Amazing, actually. He even left a nice tip," he added quietly with a wink.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Okay. Good…that's good, because he's asking for you this Saturday."

Oh. Sebastian wasn't expecting that. "Aren't these supposed to be one night stands?"

"That group we had dinner with—they're all regular customers. Our _best_ customers," Nick emphasized, indicating that Smythe better not screw this up. "Cooper asked for you specifically. Saturday night. Ten o'clock at the same hotel room."

_Oh_. Sebastian definitely wasn't expecting this, but if they were Nick's best customers…

"Wait, did you say Cooper?" Seb asked, the name of that man rolling off his tongue rather nicely. "That's his name?"

The other boy nodded. "So is that okay, then? You'll see him?"

"Yeah. Of course. See ya."

He could tell that Nick was studying his expression, to see how Seb really felt about all this, so before he could say anything more, Sebastian quickly unlocked the door and stepped inside his dorm.

Unfortunately, Hunter was in the room, doing homework while watching tv. To avoid any conversation with his roommate since he suddenly wasn't in the socializing mood, Seb made his way straight to his bedroom, but Hunter spoke up.

"So you have a date this weekend."

Sebastian froze. Was he a part of this, too? He turned around, staring at the guy with a frown.

"How much do you know?" Bas asked, which made Clarington laugh for some reason.

"Relax, Smythe. Jeez. I wasn't eavesdropping, if that's what you were thinking, but these walls aren't soundproof either. You had a one night stand with someone but now they want to take you out on a date this weekend, is that right?"

Seb relaxed a bit, but he wasn't going to let his guard completely down. "I would love to brag and go on and on about this older man practically begging to see me again, but I have places to go and people to see. So if you don't mind..." With a smirk, Sebastian went into his room, leaving a puzzled Hunter.

Closing the bedroom door behind him, Bas let out a huge sigh. It has never been this difficult to hold in his feelings in front of other people. It was as if his life got a lot more complicated now that he knew the man's name, and that he wanted to see him again—he asked _specifically_ for Seb.

The morning after he slept with the man, Sebastian felt something he hadn't felt in a very long time.

Regret.

He regretted that he agreed to do this whole escorting service on a whim. He needed the money, of course, but he didn't exactly think it through. He didn't think about low he had stooped to be an _escort_ —or prostitute to be accurate, since he decided to sleep with these men. He didn't think about how customers could ask for him multiple times, or how he had to do the walk of shame the morning after. He didn't think about the consequences he'd have to face if he got caught.

He especially didn't think about how fucked up this was when he probably could have Cooper without a price tag on him. Because this man was paying him to have sex with him.

But he couldn't quit. He agreed to do this, and Sebastian Smythe was _not_ a damn quitter.

_Shit_. Bas needed to forget about Cooper, though…just for the time being.

He changed out of his clothes to put on something more appealing for the night life, fixed his hair, grabbed his coat with some of the money he received from the other night, and sent a text to Nick.

_Any clients I could meet up with tonight? Need cash ASAP. –S_


End file.
